barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
It's A Rainy Day!
It's A Rainy Day! 'is the 32nd episode from Season 5 of ''Barney & Friends. Plot During at rainstorm at the school, Barney teaches the kids about the formation of rain and its importance. The kids think of fun activities to do, while it rains. '''Educational Theme: The Importance of Rain and Things to Do on a Rainy Day Stories: The Rainforest Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Being Together #The Raindrop Song #Rain Rain Go Away/It's Raining It's Pouring #If All the Raindrops #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? #I Used to Be Afraid #The Rainbow Song #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Hannah *Curtis *Chip *Emily *Linda *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Trivia *Linda makes a cameo appearance at the beginning and at the end in this episode. *This is the only time Emily appeared with Curtis and Linda. *At the end, the Barney Doll is holding a rainbow umbrella. *It is revealed that Chip and Linda are both siblings. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Goldilocks and the Three Bears. And a half pony tail. *Emily wear the same clothes from Rumpunzel. And a hairstyle. *Linda wear the same clothes from I Love To Fly My Kite. And a little long hair. Clip from It's A Rainy Day! # Barney Theme Song (Love To Read, With Barney's version) (Clip from It's A Rainy Day! and Audio from Love To Read, With Barney!) # Hi Hannah and Emily (Everyone Is Special! (episode)) (Clip from It's A Rainy Day! and Audio from Everyone Is Special! (episode)) # Chip leave! (Clip and audio from It's A Rainy Day! and Audio from Sweeter Than Candy) # It's a Clouds!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from It's A Rainy Day! and Audio from Summer) # Linda leave! (Clip and audio from It's A Rainy Day! and Audio from Rhythm!) # Barney It's a Great Day! (A Picture of Health's version) (Clip from It's A Rainy Day! and Audio from A Picture of Health and On The Move) # Barney comes to life (On The Move) (Clip from It's A Rainy Day! and Audio from On The Move) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Time to leave for the soccer! (Clip and audio from It's A Rainy Day! and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and A "Little" Mother Goose) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Waiting for Mr. MacRooney's version) (Clip from It's a Rainy Day! and Audio from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney) # Barney comes to play (The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard!) (Clip from It's a Rainy Day! and Audio from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard!) # Barney Says Segment (It's a Rainy Day!) ( # Merry Christmas - And remember, I Love You! (Barney's Night Before Christmas' version) (Clip from It's a Rainy Day! and Audio from Barney's Night Before Christmas) # Barney End Credits (Numbers! Numbers!'s version) (Clip from It's A Rainy Day! and Audio from Numbers! Numbers!) Audio from It's A Rainy Day! # Barney Theme Song (It's a Rainy Day!'s version) (Clip from Let's Go for a Ride! and Audio from It's a Rainy Day!) # Hi Stephen and Keesha (It's A Rainy Day!) (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from It's A Rainy Day!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (It's a Rainy Day!'s version) (Clip from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney and Audio from It's a Rainy Day!) # Barney comes to play (It's a Rainy Day!) (Clip from A-Counting We Will Go! and Audio from It's a Rainy Day!) # Barney Says Segment (It's a Rainy Day!) ( # And remember, I Love You! (It's a Rainy Day!'s version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from It's a Rainy Day!) # Barney End Credits (It's A Rainy Day!'s version) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from It's A Rainy Day!) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation